De choses et d'autres
by yuki-san3
Summary: Les hôtes de Keigo sont bizarres Yumikkaku KeiMizu


**Titre :** De choses et d'autres...

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Pairing/Personnages :** Yumichika-Ikkaku Keigo-Mizuiro

**Rating :** Hmmm G je dirais

**Notes :** Keigo's mind is a sooo scary place ya know…

**Disclaimer :** Si ils étaient à moi... on m'aurait prévenu non ?

**Demandé par :** Nelja. Il fallait un Yumikkaku avec Keigo qui s'en rend compte et le fait se poser des questions, points bonus s'il y a du KeiMizu…

* * *

Asano Keigo était loin d'être stupide. C'était un garçon extrèmement intelligent.

Ouais bon, ça va, hein ! Il le cache bien c'est tout !

Bref… Donc Asano Keigo était assez intellligent pour se rendre compte que ses hôtes improvisés étaient bizarres.

…

Ouais, bon d'accord, l'un d'eux avait des plumes autour des yeux, l'autre se baladait à l'école avec un sabre de bois…

Oui bon, ben plus bizarres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà quoi !

Donc Asano Keigo, garçon intelligent s'il en est, avait remarqué que les deux gars qui s'étaient littéralement _invités_ chez lui étaient pas normaux. Plus pas normaux que la moyenne en tout cas.

D'abord il y avait toutes ces histoires de monstres qui parcouraient la ville… Ces machins de shinigamis, de zanpakutōs, de Soul machinchouette…

Et puis Ayasegawa avait des **plumes** quoi !

Et Madarame était **chauve** !

Si c'était pas suspect ça…

Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus suspect, c'est la façon dont ils se parlaient à voix basse quand il avait le dos tourné – oui, parce qu'Asano Keigo était intelligent _et_ doué et pouvait voir derrière lui – la façon dont il jetaient des regards étranges aux onigiris sous cellophane, aux bentos déjà préparé au supermarché…

Donc Keigo chercha évidemment à en savoir plus. C'est naturel, c'est humain. Il fallait qu'il soit renseigné sur ces deux zozos que sa sœur avait accueillit de manière bien trop rapide.

Peut-être un charme ? Un sort qu'ils avaient jeté à Mizuho sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

Keigo entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil par la fente.

Mizuho pas là. Check.

Yumichika pas là… Pas check.

Ikkaku pas là… Encore moins check.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans le salon en train de discuter sur le canapé.

Mais comment allait-il faire pour sortir de sa chambre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ?

Car ça aussi c'était un truc bizarre chez ses invités : ils le sentaient venir. Ils _savaient_ quand il allait rentrer dans une pièce…

Keigo referma précipitamment sa porte, laissa couler quelques larmes en l'honneur de sa mort qu'il imaginait imminente depuis que les deux shinigamis avaient débarqués ici, puis il se ressaisit en se disant qu'il était un homme, oh oui, un dur, un vrai et qu'il fallait qu'il affronte ses peurs, face à face, comme un homme…

Il n'avait pas peur de Yumichika, il n'avait vraiment pas du tout du tout peur de Ikkaku, ahah ! Quelle idée…

Plein de résolution, de courage et d'audace il ouvrit sa porte violemment avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Puis la referma immédiatement en voyant la scène dans le salon.

Il la rouvrit avec un visage décomposé, dans l'espoir que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'une hallucination particulièrement irréaliste mais rien n'avait changé.

Madarame et Yumichika était actuellement en train de s'embrasser assez violemment sur le canapé.

Lentement, très lentement, Keigo referma la porte de sa chambre, et lentement, très lentement il alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

En silence.

Puis il y eut comme un déclic dans son cerveau de garçon très intelligent et il bondit de là où il était assis, sortit de sa chambre comme un diable de sa boîte pour se précipiter dans le salon. Il allait leur toucher deux mots du comportement à avoir dans sa maison ! Non mais ! On était pas dans un… dans un… dans… On était pas n'importe où !

Et puis c'était dégoûtant quoi !

Keigo, fulminant de rage, se planta devant les deux shinigamis et pointa un doigt accusateur dans leur direction.

Là les deux hommes se sentant visés, ils s'interrompirent dans leurs activités hautement ludiques pour jeter un coup d'œil désintéressé à leur hôte gesticulant à deux mètres qui tentait de sortir des phrases cohérentes faisant comprendre ce qu'il pensait de… tout _ça_, là.

« Ne, Ikkaku… Tu comprends ce qu'il dit toi ? » Demanda Yumichika en penchant la tête en arrière.

Le troisième siège se releva de sa position allongée sur Ayasegawa pour fixer Asano d'un air ennuyé.

« Comprends pas. Parle trop vite et articule pas… » Répondit-il en se curant l'oreille du petit doigt.

« RARG !! Nan mais vous vous croyez où ?!!! » Finit par hurler Keigo en levant les bras au ciel, livide.

« Chez toi ? »

« Tu n'es pas très beau à l'envers. » Remarqua Yumichika pour lui-même en regardant Keigo par en dessous depuis sa position allongé sur le canapé.

Asano prit quelques inspirations et se précipita vers Ikkaku pour le saisir par le col.

« Il faut pas faire ces choses là !!! C'est mal !! C'est beurk !! Ca attire les esprits !! »

Là-dessus, Keigo voulut secouer son interlocuteur pour appuyer son point de vue mais n'arriva pas à le bouger d'un pouce. Fronçant les sourcils il tenta de secouer plus fort mais rien du tout.

« C'est bizarre, ça bouge pas… »

Un grognement féroce lui fit lentement lever le regard vers le visage furieux d'Ikkaku. Celui-ci le saisit par le col et Keigo émit un faible 'squick' apeuré.

Derrière, Yumichika conseilla à Madarame de pas trop l'esquinter. Car nul doute qu'il aurait l'air hideux à l'envers et avec des bleus.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Keigo appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement de son seul ami. Le seul qui pouvait le comprendre dans ce monde de brutes.

Son seul espoir aussi…

Il entendit quelqu'un crier 'j'arrive' de l'autre côté de la porte. Remontant la bride de son sac à bandouiller sur son épaule, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Très bientôt il serait à couvert. Rester à l'extérieur était trop dangereux.

Des clefs tournèrent dans la serrure et Mizuiro ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tacler par Keigo qui s'était jeté dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux en hurlant « Pitié Mizuiro ! Pitié ! Offre moi l'asile !! »

« Argf ! Keigo, laisse-moi respirer ! »

Asano desserra légèrement son étreinte, puis se rappelant soudainement de l'épisode qui avait provoqué sa fuite précipitée de son domicile il se retourna vivement, referma la porte derrière lui, tourna la clef, bloqua la porte avec une chaise qui passait à portée et s'élança dans la chambre de son ami pour se cacher derrière le lit.

Mizuiro le regarda faire, un peu désorienté, mais pas trop. Il était habitué aux frasques de son ami depuis le temps.

Il se demanda juste ce qui lui était arrivé cette fois-ci. Sa sœur l'avait peut-être encore chassé de l'appartement… Quoique, il avait peur de quelque chose… Une bande de loubards qui avait croisé sa route alors ?

Haussant les épaules il remit la chaise à sa place, défit les trois verrous qu'avait fermé Keigo et passa prendre une boîte de dangos dans la cuisine avant de venir dans sa chambre.

Il y avait juste le front et les yeux de Keigo qui dépassaient du lit, épiant l'entrée de la chambre avec un air traqué.

« Tu n'as pas été suivit ? »

« Euuh, non… » Se faire suivre sur le trajet de la cuisine à sa chambre… C'était plus grave qu'il ne le croyait…

« T'es sûr qu'on est pas sur table d'écoute ? »

« Je vais vérifier. » Mizuiro avala un dango et fit un pseudo aller retour jusqu'à son salon. « Non ça va… »

« Okay… File-moi un dango. »

Mizuiro fit un sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté de Keigo.

Qui lui prit la boîte de boulettes de riz et commença à se goinfrer.

« Hmm, Keigo ? Y a une raison particulière pour que tu viennes ? Ou c'est juste les dangos du convini d'en bas de chez moi qui te plaisent ? »

Pour la peine, il cessa de se goinfrer et se ratatina sur lui-même.

« D'ailleurs, tu as pas mal de bosses sur le crâne… Tes invités sont méchants avec toi ? »

Un regard larmoyant plein d'étoiles.

« Oui. Très. »

La boîte de dangos vola et Keigo se jeta dans les bras de Mizuiro pour brailler comme un gosse qui fait ses dents. Mizuiro sortit son portable et tout en envoyant un texto pour prévenir sa dernière conquête qu'il faudrait remettre ça à plus tard, il tapota le dos de son ami.

« Vas-y, raconte. »

« C'est terriiiiiiible ! Ils sont affreeeeux avec moouuuuuaaaa !!!! » Il leva la tête la lèvre tremblante. « Et ma sœur adore l'autre chauve là et ils m'épient et ils ramènent des gens à la maison !! Des gens affreux !! Comme eux !! Enfin sauf Rangiku-san mais ça c'est différent évidemment… »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Non ! Y a pire !! »

Silence.

« Quoi ? »

Keigo détourna le regard puis fixa avec un sérieux assez déroutant.

« Ils font des choses. »

« Des choses. »

« Oui. »

« Comme des choses… _choses_ ? »

« Oui ! Des _choses_, ils chosent enfin… Des choses quoi ! »

« Ah. »

Keigo loucha puis prit son ami par les épaules.

« Ils font des **chooooses** ! »

« Oui, d'accord, ils font des choses. Et alors ? »

« Mais tu comprends pas !? C'est gravissiiiime ! »

« Je vois pas en quoi. » Remarqua Mizuiro en levant le bras pour tenter d'attraper un dango qui avait atterrit sur ses draps.

« Mais… Mais mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais ce sont deux mecs ! » S'exclama Keigo. Puis il ajouta comme si c'était un fait bien plus grave : « Et ils sont bizarres ! »

« Ben… s'ils sont bizarres c'est leur problème, mais je vois pas le problème à ce que deux mecs fassent des… ''choses'' » Fit-il en marquant les guillemets de ses doigts – de la main gauche, la droite étant occupée à tenir le dango bien sûr…

« Mais deux mecs peuvent pas faire ça ! »

« Ben si. »

« Non ! Il manque des trucs ! »

« Ah ? »

Keigo roula des yeux face à la naïveté – car ça ne pouvait être que de l'innocence et de l'ingénuité de la part de son ami non ? – et fit un geste évocateur au niveau de son torse.

« Tu sais, je crois pas que faire des ''choses'' requiert nécessairement une paire de seins. »

Keigo plissa les yeux en examinant son camarade. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, là ? Il se rangeait du côté des gens bizarres depuis quand ? Et puis il était pas censé être le tombeur de ses dames ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de ça comme si c'était tout naturel ?

Se pourrait-il que…

« Tu fais partie de la secte des choses !! » Se récria Keigo en bondissant sur ses pieds, un index pointé vers son ami.

Mizuiro mordit dans le dango d'un air dépassionné.

« Je ne suis pas un chose… »

« Tu parles comme si tu avais fais des choses ! »

« Oui. »

« Ahaah !! C'est ce que j'avais dit ! Tu fais partie d'une conspiration qui veut envahir le monde de ses cochoncetés c'est ça ?! »

Mizuiro mâcha consciencieusement sa boule de riz sucrée en fixant Keigo. Quel âge déjà ?

« Keigo… »

« Non, laisse tomber, tu n'arriveras pas à me convertir, je suis complètement chose-proof. » Déclara Asano en se rasseyant, plein de confiance en lui.

Mizuiro avala son dango. Ah oui… Quinze ans…

Chose-proof… Non, il n'avait sûrement pas quinze ans… peut-être dix ou douze.

D'âge mental bien sûr…

Ca pourrait être marrant d'essayer de le faire réfléchir.

Une expérience sans précédent dans l'histoire du genre humain : Asano Keigo réfléchit.

« Ne, Keigo… Faire des choses entre garçons ne doit pas être si dégoûtant que ça. Après tout, les filles aiment bien que les garçons leur fassent des choses non ? Donc ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'agréable dedans non ? »

L'autre sembla prit de court.

Ah, peut-être que ç'avait été un peu trop lui demander là… Après une journée si riche en émotion, son cerveau ferait sûrement un overdrive d'ici quelques minutes.

« Tu veux dire que c'est bien ? Quand un garçon fait euuuh… enfin machin, là ? »

Mizuiro hocha vivement la tête et se rapprocha trèès très près de Keigo.

« Ou alors peut-être que les filles n'aiment pas du tout ce qu'on leur fait, mais ça m'étonnerait. »

Asano se recula légèrement.

« Heu… Mizu-mizuiro ? Hem, c'est euuuh… »

« Donc tu penses être complètement insensible aux ''choses'' c'est ça ? »

« Je-euh, jeee… »

Mizuiro s'approcha un peu plus près, leur nez se toucha presque. Keigo louchait un tout petit peu pour pouvoir garder ses yeux fixés sur le visage de son ami. Il était un peu stressé aussi…

Un tout petit peu stressé…

Il tremblait comme une feuille et s'était mis à bégayer.

« Chut, on va voir… » Mizuiro se pencha un peu plus et sa joue contre la joue de Keigo lui chuchota à l'oreille. « … si tu es chose-proof. »

Et Keigo tomba dans les pommes.

Laissant échapper un soupir frustré, Mizuiro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pile au moment où c'était marrant. Quel nul… »

Il se pencha sur son ami encore dans les vapes et l'embrassa.

« Tant pis. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois… »

* * *

_Terminé pour aujourd'huiiii ! Si quelqu'un a une idée de fic que je pourrais écrire, feel free to ask... (les relations entre onzième et quatrième c'est noté... je le ferais un de ces quatres)  
_


End file.
